Levi x Reader Change
by iSpiritual
Summary: The underground thug manages to escape all that come for him, but what will happen when one day he is caught? A Levi x reader story!
1. Chapter 1

Note; The characters in the story have been changed slightly, you are seventeen year old female and a member of the Survey Corps, Levi is eighteen and a underground criminal.

Chapter one; How to corner a criminal: for dummies

''Right'' I thought to myself looking in the mirror my (e/c) eyes were still bright and shining even though you were absolutely exhausted from yesterdays mission. ''Start of another long grueling day'' I mumble to myself as I tie my(h/l) (h/c) up into a pony tail.

*Knock, Knock*

''Who is it?'' I called.  
''It's Hanji! The commander wants to see you at once!'' she shouted cheerfully, ''why she so happy?'' I thought to myself and then you remembered its Hanji shes always enthusiastic about everything.  
''Thanks for telling me Hanji''

Before leaving I splashed cold water onto my face in hopes that it would wake my tired looking complexion and leave for the commanders office. Walking down the halls to commander Erwin's office has always made me feel uneasy, this is a man that can have you off the squad and on the streets at the bat of an eye, I shiver at the thought (I do this even though you have never had any problems with the commander)

I knocked on his door, ''Yes?'' ''It's (f/n) (l/n) sir, you asked to see me'' I don't hear a reply as the commander opens the door for you, I looked up at the commander, he is an extremely tall man with blond hair and icy blue eyes, he wears the same calm and collected expression that you have always seen him with but you can't help but be distracted by his eyebrows as they were very thick I quickly focus my gaze to his face. ''Please, take a seat'' his voice was calm sounding which made me relax slightly

''Do you know why you're hear (f/n)?'' these words make me feel slightly panicked I swallow before answering his question, ''N-no sir'' I reply nervously but keep eye contact. The commanders lets out an amused laugh and smiles at me ''Ah, don't worry you're not in any trouble'' I felt that those words were gifted to you by an angel itself, I let out a sigh and relax my shoulders and return a smile. ''Now'' Erwin looked at you ''the reason you have been called his because I need you and your skills to help track down and capture a highly dangerous criminal''

My eyes widen, ''A criminal? but isn't that job left to the military police, sir?'' '

'Usually yes, but this person is particularity a challenge, he has been able to avoid and evade the military police for many years now he has even managed to escape myself. That is why I need you'' Erwin places his elbows on his desk and rests his head on his hands.

''What makes you think that I can do it?'' I look at him with a slight confused expression ''Because, (f/n), you know how to think like a he does, you're are best shot at taking him down'' He hands me a document, I open it and carefully study the contents, I needed all the information that I could get on him, I flipped over the page and find a photograph of the person in question, the photo isn't the best quality but I could clearly make out his raven black hair, but I can't identify his height but his physique is well developed probably from the extensive 3DMG (that was stolen) usage, but I stop in your tracks when study his face his eyes are cold and intimidating.

I drop yourself down on your bed and stare at the ceiling and sigh deeply, ''what on earth have I got myself into?'' I question yourself. However, I couldn't help but feel flattered that your commander complemented my skills. After accepting the mission Erwin had given me the rest of the day off to make sure that I was fully rested and prepared for tomorrow, from the sounds of it, it feels like its going to be not only a intense physical battle but a mental one too.

~Three hours pass, and you find yourself and with others in commander Erwin's office disusing the mission~

''Now, I want everyone to listen to what (f/n) has to say, she is one of the best strategists that we have and I believe that she has a plan that can take him down'' Erwin is now looking directly at the soldiers that will company me.

I clear your throat before I speak ''The plan that I propose is a simple, yet I believe an effective way to catch this guy, we move in a half a circle formation'' I glanced down at the plans of the underground setting ''this place is perfect for hiding in, so moving in this way provides maximum coverage, when the target is spotted we spread out and form a circle around the him, this stops him from escaping we then enclose the circle trapping the target inside with all of us around him'' I glance up from the map, and see heads nodding in approval of your plans. Erwin places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes gently ''See this is why I needed you'' he smiles at me, and I smile back at him.

But, I know that I'm are not going to be following these plans, because I know that this is no ordinary criminal that has luck shining down on him. I was going to play him at his own game.


	2. Chapter 2

Your team were in formation, but the games had yet to begin~

-Reader P.O.V-  
The underground looked completely different from what I had imagined, I had memorized the maps down to the very last detail but still couldn't help feeling slightly worried.

''Everyone, stay on top form do not lose your focus!'' I called to my fellow team mates. In your team was some of the best ranking soldiers in the Survey Corps, I felt slightly inadequate when it came to giving orders to them but they listened to every word (maybe this was because the commander was present and had verbally threatened them before hand according to Hanji) Hanji being here with me made you feel slightly better the pair of us had become good friends and her assistant when it came to her experiments (oh the joys).

Your team flew above the underground town this drew attention to you, glancing down I saw that many people had gathered onto the streets, I smiled, ''it's all going to plan''. I slow myself down, and gently made my way to the ground undetected by the rest of the team, I switched my green cape for a plain black one and pulled up the hood before making my way through the streets.

I can't help but be amazed at the sights that I can see, it was amazing to see that people that had been forgotten by the civilization above ground had made it work out for them, however, this place was crawling with crime. I scanned over the crowd not missing the tiniest of details, slowly I started making my way down the streets and countless alleys, staring into windows of businesses as you pass by, but the target had not been spotted, I glanced up and can see that my team were still in the first formation, I let out a small sigh and tug the hood down.

-Levi P.O.V-  
The fools had made themselves known, he let out a small chuckle at their stupidity he knew that from the distance that they couldn't see him from how high up they were ''having my hood up is pointless'' he think to yourself and pull it down and ran his fingers through his hair. he was unaware that in the shadows he had been spotted.

-Reader P.O.V-  
Adrenaline surged through my body. Target has been spotted. I smiled to myself and made my way towards him. Silently making my way through the crowds the distance between him and myself gets shorter I steadied my breathing, I reach inside my cape and grip the handle of my 3DMG. Within a second I've drawn blade and placed it between his neck. I heard gasps, the crowd moves away, he turns, my breathing stops when he looks at me with piercing grey eyes, I do not flinch ''Now is not the time to be afraid, now is not the time to be scared!'' I scream in my head.

I see him move his hand, I knew that he has a 3DMG under his cape, I shifted to the left as he swings his blade towards me at incredible speed, he jumps, and so do I. ''Gotcha''

-Levi P.O.V-  
How had he not detected this person! This person had held a blade to him and didn't even show any fear! He was furious he couldn't stand that this person had managed to find him and had the nerve to hold a blade up to his neck. ''I'll kill you'' he growled to himself. Increasing his speed he slipped round the sharp corners with ease he glance back and see that no one is following him, with a smug grin he faces forward and then...

-Erwin P.O.V-  
It's not long before he see it, two people in black capes were chasing one another, glancing behind him it registers in your brain. She's gone. He can't help but let out a small chuckle this gains him worried looks from your team members.  
''ERWIN'' he heard ''WHERE HAS (F/N) GONE'' Hanji shoats. All he does it point and it soon becomes clear. ''Move into position!'' ''This is why I personally picked you for this'' Erwin thinks to himself.

You're above him, I can see him stare at me wide eyed even though it is only for a second, the wide eyes change into eyes of disgust. I don't flinch, I don't shake, I am are not afraid. I could hear my team, they are in the second formation, the target has been cornered. I heard him grunt as he thrusts his blades upwards, I moved, a sharp stinging sensation emits from my stomach, luckily its just a graze, if it had been deep there was no way I would live from a wound like that. He dives, and so do I. ''Not yet, not yet, not yet'' time seems to slow its self ''closer, closer, NOW'' I landed on his back and force him onto the ground the force topples me over the top of him I hit the ground hard and slide across the sharp pavement , my hood falls my (h/c) hair covers your face. I laid on my back gasping for breath, my chest heaves, rips burn. I shakily raise my head and see that my team have detained him, I let my head fall.


	3. Chapter 3

~What, whats that sound? I could hear people shouting it's muffled I can't make out what is being said. Where am I? I don't remember.~ -

Levi P.O.V-  
''You bastards, let go!'' he growled, he fought back but it's damn near impossible, ''you assholes'' Fucking big eye browed freak, who the fuck does he think he is. The man grabs him by the hair pulling him up to meet his gaze, tch! Is all the raven haired man managed to say before being slammed into the floor, he about to verbally abuse him when you are rudely interrupted...

''(Y/N) IS SHE DEAD?!'' a brown haired girl screams.

-Reader P.O.V-  
I can hear my name being called it sounds likes its as a distance, my eyes open slightly letting the light in, with my blurred vision you can't make out anything, I can hear footsteps running, running towards me and soon I can feel a tight embrace around me, causing me to grunt in pain. ''Is she alive!?'' this time I can hear a man call out the world is still fuzzy around me, glancing upwards you see brown eyes and steel rimmed glasses that belong to Hanji ''SHE ALRIGHT! SHES ALIVE!'' she calls ''You scared the living daylights out of me! Don't you ever do that again!'' She hugs you tighter ''Sorry'' is all I can say as before I black out again.

(Glorious time skip!)

After being out for a while before I finally manage to come too, I lean up and climb out of out of bed and grunt in pain. My hips hurt probably from the impact I thought to myself. Fighting to get my boots on I let out a sigh when I finally manage to pull them on. I walked or in my case limped to commander Erwins office, I need to know what happened.

You can hear muffled voices from inside.  
*Knock, knock*  
''Name and business''  
''It's (f/n) (l/n), sir'' the door opens and I walk inside, I look to the side and see Hanji, I give her a small smile and she returns it.  
''Why are you out of bed?'' Erwin asks. ''I need to know what happened, sir''  
''Very well, after you past out we left the underground with him, he is now locked in the dungeon and is awaiting execution'' he trails off.  
Your eyes widen, execution?! No that can't be, I can't let that happen, this wasn't a part of the plan! My brain his doing flips in your head, no, I can't let it happen, I can't let his death be because of me. ''Commander Erwin, I have something to propose'' He lifts his eyebrows and nods for me to continue ''I want you to let him join the Survey Corps''

Both Hanji and the commander look at me with surprised faces ''I know...'' I continue ''that this may sound crazy but you didn't see the skills he has, his ability to use a 3DMG is top class and I know that with training he could become one of our best soldiers''

''(y/n) did you just hear what you just said'' the commander asks you very calmly, you nod in response to his question. ''You cannot be serious'' but my face tells him I am

''(y/n) he isn't someone that we can just let of easily, he is a highly dangerous criminal''

''It doesn't matter about his background, but what I saw was potential that he has, and it isn't something that you can just throw away easily, the decision is up to you, have him executed and lose out or keep him alive and bring him here'' I turn to leave but before I do I turned to face the commander ''If he joins, I will train him, if anything goes wrong it will be my responsibility'' and with that I leave and close the door behind me.

A few hours pass, currently I was sat in the dining hall when Hanji barges in, (F/N)! She shouts, ''You have a special delivery!'' I glance up to see what on earth she is talking about and come face to face with grey eyes that I remember so well.

''So, we meet again'' I smile.


	4. Chapter 4

-Levi P.O.V-  
She looked at him with her big (e/c) eyes, her smile was wide for someone like him seeing someone react like this to him was abnormal, it was different it was...weird. Usually people look at him and fear is clearly prominent in their eyes they look at him like I'm a monster. She held out her hand ''I'm (y/n)'' he shook her hand ''Levi''

''So, has Hanji explained how things run around here?'' she turns her head towards him, he can clearly see the limp when she walked. ''Yeah'' he replied, she lets out a happy sigh and we continue to walk in silence. ''What size are you'' he shot her a what the fuck did you just say kind of look ''woah, take it easy I meant in clothes, geez pretty hot headed huh?'' he let out a growl and told her. She hands him a uniform before fully accepting he inspect it for any dirt when he see none he takes them from her, she leaves so you can change. The uniform feels different, the pants hugged his legs and the boots felt heavy ''Tch'' We both make our way to the dining hall, you hear her groan in pain as she sits. ''How?'' she looks up at him ''how the fuck did someone like you catch me?''

-Reader P.O.V-  
I looked at him and let out a small chuckle, ''it was pretty simple really'' by the look he gives me, you can see he obviously didn't like that I just said. ''I read the information that had be gathered about you, and I easily concluded that...you're cocky'' I hear a grunt of displeasure leave his mouth as he pinches the bridge of his nose. ''Just from that I concluded that the best way to catch you was play you at your own game, I purposely made my teammates visible, knowing that they wouldn't have good vision from how high up they were, and because your cocky I knew that you would let your guard down so that's when...'' He raises a hand in front of me ''enough, I get it'' I can see he is hiding his face, you can see a red tinge spread to his ears I smile. ''To be honest, I was extremely impressed by your skill for someone who isn't military trained your 3DMG skills are amazing'' you smile ''its been a while since I could compete with someone close to my own level''

''Tch, who's cocky now, brat?'' this causes her to laugh he hides again hide his face again as he can feel the blush on his face crawl up his skin.

-Levi P.O.V-  
She leads you to room, it consists of a bed, small table and a chest of draws. ''I'm sorry it was the best that we could do, if you'd like I can help you clean it'' she glances towards him ''how did you know that I wanted to clean it?'' he asks she lets out a small chuckle ''You know the smallest of behaviors, body language and facial emotions can tell a lot about one person, the way you looked at the uniform was my biggest hint'' She walks past him and down the corridor, tch why? why? does this person effect me so much, we meet only a few hours ago and she already knows more about me that most people, shit. Levi felt exposed like an open book, and he didn't like it. ''I don't need your help, I can clean the room myself. Your injured and need to rest'' She gives you the cleaning supplies, ''If thats what you want, If you need me my room is just at the end of the corridor'' she points ''please if you need anything just ask'' she smile at him, fuck her smile was beautiful. ''Thanks'' she turns to leave ''See you later Levi''

Shit, shit, shit, shit and even more fucking shit, how the hell and why the hell can she be so nice to me?!


	5. Chapter 5

~Time skip, about two weeks~ -Levi P.O.V-  
You could hear knocking on your door, you groan and turn over ''What' your voice raspy with sleep ''It's five I need you up, dressed and ready in the dining hall by six'' you knew whose voice it was (y/n) ''right'' its all you could manage, you were mad no you were more that mad you were pissed, five o fucking clock.

You got there just in time with only minutes to spare you walk in a everyone stop talking and stare at you, the silence turns to mumbles ''Isn't that HIM'' ''Why would the commander let someone like him join'' your just about to explode when you hear a whistle you glance up and see (y/n) waving at you ''I did call you but I didn't think you heard me'' she said sitting down ''Here, I know its not much but you need to eat for the training I have planned out today''

''The saddles are specially designed to have this step built in here, it aids for a easy dismount from the horse also helps you keep balance'' you feel a sharp flick on your forehead you growl ''tch, what was that for?'' you say raising your hand to your head ''because you're not listening'' she pouts ''did you just listen to what I said, its important'' you stare at her blankly ''This is the first and the last time I will repeat myself, next time you'll get more that a flick to the forehead'' you let out an amused chuckle, today is going to be a long day.

-Reader P.O.V-  
You watch him dismount the horse with ease, even though he had picked it up fast he still took a few tumbles at the beginning, his skill with the 3DMG was top notch he could easily navigate through the trees the only issue that he had was the he cut too deep ''Hey, you need to relax a bit when it comes to using your blades, you need to let up on some of the pressure you have on them, your cuts are too deep keep it up and your blade will dull by the time you get to your second titan'' you shoat he looks up at you and nods the next fake titan you come across he cuts perfectly ''land here!'' both of you land on the nearest tree ''fantastic job, training you was easier than I expected'' he shoots you a sideways glance ''Just because your 3DMG skills are exceptional in the underground doesn't mean that they will good out in the open, believe me, I know'' you sit to rest your hip Levi sits by your side ''I've watched people die, over and over again, no matter how skilled they are or in this case were, they say that your chances of survival increase by a significantly if you return form your first expedition, but you may survive physically but mentally and emotionally not so much'' you sigh ''guess we should head back, it's getting late'' you try to stand but the pain in your hip stops you, ''Here'' Levi pulls you up but with a bit to much force as he stumbles back and falls dragging you with him you land on his chest he looks at you and you swear you can see the slightest blush on his face ''s-sorry'' you say ''don't worry about it'' both of you stand and there is a awkward silence Levi is the first to break it ''don't you think you should rest some more before you start with your training'' he asks ''there's no rest when it comes to training, I've already had a couple of days off and I was given the all clear by the doctor so I doubt I'd be able to get time of anyway'' you let out a small laugh ''thanks for pulling me up''

You spend dinner that evening with your friends, most of them from the 104th training squad being a part of the 105th training squad you didn't get to know them until you had joined the Survey Corps only with the exceptions of your childhood friends Eren, Mikasa and Armin. You were happy to be reunited once again after spending many years apart from one another it was them that introduced you to the rest, Jean, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholt, Connie, Krista and Ymir. ''Hey (y/n) is it true that you are in charge of HIS training?'' Jean asked ''By him I assume you mean Levi?'' the table went silent ''What?'' you looked around confused ''Do you even have a clue about him? He's a underground thug come on (y/n) I thought you were smart'' you look a Jean ''How on earth is he even here, like I mean we all trained hard to get here and he just walks right in, thats hardly fair'' Eren adds, ''just because he is a criminal doesn't mean that he is a horrible person, sure he might have a shady past and he may of done terrible things but you can't really judge him on that you don't know him personally'' you add ''why are you defending him?! Don't get to close to him (y/n) he will hurt you!'' Jean shoats, in response all you do is stand and walk ''H-hey (y/n) where are you going'' Armin asks ''I'm going to bed''

Actually you're not going to bed but to your place of solace where it's quiet and peaceful well that was before you face plant into someones chest you step back and look up to see Levi ''Ah, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going'' you give him a weak smile ''What's up? he asks ''Oh it's nothing'' he takes a step closer to you, stepping back your lean against a tree ''tell me'' he looks at you, his eyes are different there not longer piercing and frighting but relaxed and gentle, you sigh ''It's just my friends are giving me grief'' he lifts an eyebrow ''about what?'' you avert your gaze from his ''about you, they don't think that you being allowed to join so easily, the fact that I'm in charge of your training'' you sigh ''they think that your going to harm me'' your approach was blunt but to the point ''Is that what you think?'' he asks you shake your head ''no'' you can visible see him relax ''you know I heard what you said at dinner, you know I was taken back by it, no one in my life has ever defend me I was always seen as the bad guy but you, no, your different from everyone else from the first day I met you, everything about you surprises me you don't show any fear towards me'' you feel his hand cup your cheek ''Le-'' your cut off from finishing when a pair of lips fall on yours you melt into the kiss which is soft and loving you wrap your arms around his neck, his licks your bottom lip and you give him full access to your mouth. You both pull away your breathing is deep.

''I love you (y/n)''  
''I love you too, Levi'' you both put your foreheads together and fall into a powerful embrace. 


	6. Chapter 6

-Reader P.O.V-  
''The expedition is coming up soon'' You say as you run your fingers through Levi's raven black hair you were sat against a tree as he was resting his head on your lap ''I know'' he was calm, you on the other hand were scared ''Y-your not worried?'' your (e/c) orbs stare into his steel Grey eyes your eyes sparkled as if you were about to cry. In a blink of an eye he had you on the ground ''L-Levi?!'' he loomed over you he placed his forehead on to yours and stared deeply into your eyes ''(y/n) as long as I'm still standing and breathing I will protect you and I don't plan on dying any time soon'' his lips crashed onto yours he passionately kissed you he licked you bottom lip and you let him inside you wrapped your arms around his neck he pulled you up so that you were sitting on his lap both of you pulled away and took in the much needed oxygen '' I love you Levi'' you rested your head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a powerful embrace.

''I love you too, (y/n)''

''No!'' you screamed ''Stop!'' it didn't listen it crushed your team member your friend in the palm of its hand before placing her in its mouth, you screamed and launched at it you slice the nape of its neck but it was too late it had already killed your friend, you rest your back against a tree and stared wide eyed at the sky, all around you could here screaming ''(Y/N)! HELP ME'' you turn a titan had him in its hands you shot your wires at the nearest tree and lunged at it, faster faster faster! No matter how hard you pressed on the gas you couldn't go faster you had slowed down, time had slowed down the beast wrapped its hand tightly around him you could here his screams of agony as his bones crushed under the pressure his eyes meet yours, tears fell down your face ''LEVI!''

''NO!'' you sat up in bed cold sweat coated your body, breathing deeply you looked around, you were still in your bedroom you relaxed, it was a nightmare your body was trembling, your eyes were burning as the tears threatened to flow. Night terrors like this had plagued your life ever since the wall was first breached the titans haunted your dreams. You hear knocking at your door ''Who is it?'' your voice is shaky ''It's Levi, can I come in?'' you wipe your eyes ''you can come in'' he opens the door and you give him a weak smile ''Whats wrong Levi?'' he sits and intertwines his fingers with yours he gives your hand a quick squeeze ''I came to say that what ever happens today, that I will be by your side to protect you at any cost'' he pulls you closer and kisses you softly ''Also, I think you better get ready or else your going to be late'' he plants a kiss on your cheek and leaves you confused but then it hits you...

The expedition is today.

-Levi P.O.V-  
All around you, you can hear people talk most of them are worried some are holding back tears to say it was your first expedition you were calm and collected. At the side you can see (y/n)'s friends all sat eating, most of them were trying to play it cool, mostly the Jeager boy and Kristein both of there faces soon seem to light up ''(Y/N)!'' the both shout in unison, you watch her give them a weak smile as she walked towards them ''Bet you can't wait to get outside them walls and slice some titans up'' you hear the ash colored haired boy talk ''yeah (y/n) your the strongest here! It makes me feel better knowing that your by our side when out there'' that's it, you had hear enough you walk over and wrap an arm around (y/n)'s waist it makes her blush slightly, you stare at the boys unknown to (y/n) you knew that most of the boys present had a crush on her you rip your gaze away from them ''Have you eaten yet?'' she shakes her head and you lead her to a table you both sit and you feel her grasp your hand under the table hold it and rub your thumb in a circle motion on the palm of it.

-Reader P.O.V-  
Your all lined up waiting till the gate will be raised you can feel the anxiety rising in a matter of minutes your nightmares will become real. 


	7. Chapter 7

-Reader P.O.V-  
Hunted. Was how you felt at this moment behind you was an aberrant titan was chasing after you the last of your blades lay broken on the ground from the last titan you slayed you knew at any moment your gas was due to run out, panic set in. Oh god, please no...

-Levi P.O.V-  
You frantically searched around the forest you and (y/n) had become separated when a group of titans attack you (y/n) had took them out with such ease as she glided through the air slicing the titans as easy as you would cut through meat but out of know where an aberrant titan attack you both that's when you both became separated. As each second went by you became more worried you shouted her name over and over and got no response back but then...

A scream not just anyone's scream (y/n)'s

-Levi P.O.V-  
It had you in its hand, your body was weak from the fall when your gas run out blood dripped from your head you had no strength to fight back. Levi, I'm sorry I guess I won't be returning back alive. I love you... You let out a shriek as it grip around you tightened your vision was fading as it brought you to its waiting jaws saliva dripped from the cavern of death that awaited you, no this wasn't how you wanted to die your brain said fight but your body had already given up you close your eyes and wait for your death welcoming it with open arms it was all you could do you feel as if you are falling, falling into a deep cavern of death and despair

-Reader P.O.V-  
''(Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!'' your eyes slowly awaken, you see a form in front of you ''L-levi'' you stutter ''h-how..'' your cut of by Levi pulling you closer to him he holds one of his hands on your head and pushes so you are closer to him ''I told you that no matter what happens I will be here to protect you'' tears pour down your face you clutch onto him soon your crying turns into sobs ''I.. w-watched them d-die..and I c-couldn't help them'' your gasp for air in between each word Levi knows who you are talking about the squad that you was with were all ripped apart limb from limb there screams will haunt your dreams. Levi picks you up bridal style and he jumps from the branch.

-Levi P.O.V-  
All you know is that you have to get her to safety and get her immediate medical attention her wounds are serious but not life threatening, luckily she has no broken bones, you land and dash over to the rest of the legion, the Commander had signaled for a retreat ''Oh my god! (Y/n!)'' it was the bat shit crazy scientist Hanji ''She's hurt but she'll live'' you say the woman nods her head ''place her on here, try and make her comfortable it's going to be a long journey back'' When she said long you didn't think she meant eight fucking hours, eight long hours of hearing you groan in pain every time the cart bumped it was painful to you, to see her like this, ''Levi, I'm cold'' carefully you picked her up and place her in between your legs you wrapped your cape around her small wounded frame and pulled her close you can hear her whimper you soothe her by stroking her hair ''We'll be back soon, just hang on a bit longer''

-Reader P.O.V-  
You woke your body shot up you grunted from pain ''Hey, hey, calm down, relax'' you turn to see Levi you cup his face and plant small kiss over his face before wrapping your arms around him ''Y-your okay? You're not hurt?'' he shakes his head ''No (y/n) I'm fine its you that's hurt you need to calm down'' you let out a large sigh and lie back down. ''How many?'' you glance at him ''Around thirty, twenty five dead and five missing'' you push yourself up again ''I need to know'' you grit your teeth as you climb out of bed ''(y/n)'' you push your hand into his chest ''No, you don't understand.. my friends I need to know''

-Levi P.O.V-  
Watching as she limped down the long corridor she lent on you for support even though every step she took was painful she still had her friends on her mind, ''let me carry you'' she pushes you away ''N-no I can't walk, stop worrying Levi'' she smiles, that fucking smile how can she smile? How can she smile?! You push the door to the dining hall open ''(Y/N)! Why are you out of bed!'' that shitty glasses sure could be loud all the other cadets turn ''Hanji, t-tell me I need to know that they're okay'' you watch as Hanji places her down on a bench ''(y/n) they all came back alive, Armin on the other hand...'' she grips the woman by the collar ''Hanji, tell me!'' the woman pulls her hands away ''He was seriously injured''

-Reader P.O.V-  
You push yourself of the bench you make your way to the door before you can leave you're stopped by Levi, ''Levi, please take me to the hospital, please'' you beg your eyes being to sting from the tears you are fighting back ''L-levi?'' he picks you up bridle style and carries you to the hospital your nails dig into his shoulders you're scared ''Your friend will be fine'' you nod in response. ''(Y/n), why are you here?! You shoul...'' you interrupt ''I needed to know that you were all fine'' Levi lets you down your knees give way but Levi is there to catch you he helps you stand back up and you limp over to Armin he is unconscious but stable.

You all sit in silence and wait for the blonde to awake Levi holds you and doesn't let go. 


	8. Chapter 8

-Reader P.O.V-  
The expedition had taken it's toll on everyone Armin woke up after three days of being unconscious it only brought you brief happiness the screams of your comrades were all you could hear in your dreams and to top it all off you could lose Levi...

You turn and bury your face into your pillow you weep slightly trying to choke back sobs, Why? Why did this have to happen? Your yanked out of bed your tear glistened eyes look up to meet familiar steel grey ones ''L-levi'' you clutch onto his shirt and sob he pulls you closer with one arms wrapped around your waist and another on the back on your head ''I-I'm s-sorry'' he pulls away cupping your face ''I will always be by your side'' he plants a soft and gentle kiss on your lips ''Do you want me to stay'' you simple nod in reply as you both climb into bed protectively holding one another.

-Levi P.O.V-  
Cuffed and in a carriage on the way to wall Sina to be trialed for your crimes, you couldn't help but find the situation amusing you had already become a member of the Survey Corps, been on your first expedition AND made it back alive but no the Military Police just wanted to fuck up your life some more you had finally found someone that you deeply cared for and they were going to take it away from you. Not without a fight.

-Reader P.O.V-  
''(Y/n), are you listening?'' you give a sideways glance to Erwin ''I know that what you are going through is hard, but right now I need you to focus'' you cross your arms over one another ''(Y/n) I need you to start acting like a grown up rather than child, right now I need you to..'' you slam your fist into the carriage hard enough to make your knuckles bleed ''Erwin, do not tell me how I should act right now I don't need you to lecture me'' you growl he raises his hands and backs off Hanji places her hand on your shoulder you turn to look at her ''I'm here for you'' you give her a small smile ''Thank you Hanji''

The courtroom was full the Military Police on one side, the Survey Corps on another. Darius Zackly was seated up high looking down at the court when Levi is brought in he is forced to kneel as he is chained to a metal pole your eyes meet with a certain man Nile Dok. ''If the court would like to be silent the trial will begin both sides will place their arguments down and upon hearing them I will make the decision, now if Nile would like to start.

''The Military Police want to have the defendant executed for a series of different crimes which include, thievery, assault, murder and resisting arrest he is a danger to humanity and we can not allow him to be left in the hands of the Survey Corps the people of Sina want to see that he hangs for his crimes leaving him in is current arrangement has threatened to cause a uprising in Sina itself the people are angry that a criminal such as he is allowed to walk free. Also vermin like him are not to be considered soldiers'' Darius thanks Nile for his statement and turns to Erwin before he can begin you raise your arm...

''Free? Is that what you think Nile?'' your voice drips with venom ''You think that he walks free? Nobody walks free look at the walls that surround us it's like a cage is it not?'' you stare at him before continuing ''The people of Sina? What do they have to fear about? They can sit contently inside these walls unlike the others, the way you talk makes me want to vomit, an uprising?'' you chuckle ''My my, as titans roam around threatening our very existence you're more worried about an uprising starting? No my dear Nile an uprising has already began you and your Military Police think that you're all high and mighty when in reality you're nothing but a bunch of cowards tell me, have you ever seen a titan? Have you ever seen your comrades die? No? I didn't think so. You can pretend to act like gods gift but when in reality the only vermin I see here is you and the Military Police'' Erwin places an arm on your shoulder you glare at him and pull away ''You say that Vermin should no be considered as soldiers? but yet we have a man that risked his life to save mine killing a number of titans but you hide behind your precious walls likes rats'' You give him a large small ''Who is the vermin now Nile?''

''How dare you insult me, you bit-'' Darius bangs him hammer down on the desk ''So, what is it that you propose?'' you smile at him ''What I propose is that he continues under the Survey Corps he has to much potential to be executed it would be a waste he has proved himself on many occasions that he can be a soldier the main one being that he saved my life''

''My decision is made Levi will remain under the observation of the Survey Corps''

-Levi P.O.V-  
You couldn't help but stare at her wide eyed the (Y/n) you knew the gentle, caring natured girl wasn't the person in front of you she wasn't the girl that sobbed as you held her during the night, no it was someone completely different defiance and determination ignited her eyes, your shock expression soon turned into a smirk. When your finally released your lead into a small room, you rest against the window feeling the cool breeze against your skin the door swings open ''Levi'' it was (Y/n) you both wrap your arms around one another ''I didn't know you had a side like that'' you chuckle she smiles back at you ''No one gets in my way when it comes to protecting the people I love and care for'' you place a kiss on her forehead ''Thank you'' 


	9. Chapter 9

''(Y/n), I need to speak with you'' you turn and glance at Erwin, Levi's grip tightens on your waist ''I'll be fine, wait for me in the carriage'' he reluctantly removes you from his grip and leaves the door clicks as it closes. ''Explain'' ''Explain what?'' you cross your arms over one another and lean against the wall ''Explain the stunt you played today'' you lift yourself off the wall ''It wasn't just a stunt Erwin, I did it too save his life''  
''Yes and by doing so you have put us in danger you angered them (Y/N) all for your own gain all for your own selfish emotions. You know what happens in a place like this you shouldn't let your emotions get to you this you what happened to the old (Y/n)? You wouldn't accept someone before until it was too late you can't substitute Levi for-'' you drag him down by his collar ''Don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me how to feel! I know first hand what happens I've experienced it countless times!'' Erwin pulls away from you ''yet you let yourself get caught up, I thought differently of you I'm quite disappointed''

''Stop acting like you're my father!'' you scream ''I'm no longer the naive girl that used to follow your every order I grew up Erwin!'' you go to leave but are slammed up against the wall, you wince in pain you eyes closed to stop the throbbing pain in your head you open them slowly to see Erwin ''You may have grown up, but if I hadn't of found you when I did you would be dead right now'' you struggle against his grip ''L-let go! Erwin! You've been acting strange ever since Levi got here!'' he sighs ''I can't stand somebody else touching you'' you look at him confused ''Wha-'' your words are cut off when Erwins lips clash onto yours you stand there eyes wide, trying to make sense of the situation you feel Erwin slide his tongue against your lip, you turn your head to stop him ''S-stop'' but he doesn't he thrusts his tongue into your mouth you try to pull away but he has a hand secured in your hair, you bit down causing him to wince in pain and pull away you can taste the blood in your mouth as it trickles out the side of his mouth, he wipes it away with the back of his hand he turns and leaves.

-Levi P.O.V-  
Erwin comes out first and shortly followed by (Y/n) she storms passed him, you let out a inaudible chuckle you hated the large eyebrowed bastard it was nice seeing see did too. The journey back had been silent but the tension could be cut with a knife even the shitty glasses woman remained quiet throughout the journey (y/n) just stared out this window her brows knitted together it was clear she was mentally calling Erwin.  
''(Y/n)'' she doesn't even turn her head ''Erwin?'' ''When we get back, you are to train with the new cadets with Mike'' she nods in response ''Levi'' you raise an eyebrow ''You can also join them as well''

-Time Skip, Levi P.O.V-  
Standing in front of the new cadets makes your blood boil, not only are they dirty but have non stopped drooling over (y/n) as soon as she walked on the field she had been hit with horrible pick up lines ''Are you a fruit, because Honeydew you know how fine you look right now?'' ''Cadet, I'd like it if you stopped harassing her'' Mike spoke but he didn't you was about to step in when (y/n) pushed right past you and with a quick kick to the back of the cadets ankle he was down on the floor you smirked as you heard the other cadets gasp ''Listen up Cadet, if you focused more on your skills that you did on your pick up lines you wouldn't be on the floor right now'' she turns to the other cadets ''Now then lets get started'' Surely enough she had taken down all the cadets with ease.

-Reader P.O.V-  
''Why on earth did he put me in charge of their training, I'm still only a Cadet myself'' you say, currently you were stand in between Levi's legs with your back rested against his chest ''If I hear another pick up line I'm going to puke'' Levi chuckles behind you ''Stupid brat, trying to hit on what's mine'' ''Is someone jealous?'' and in that moment you instantly regret your words Levi has you on the ground knelt above you his eyes sparked with mischief, you know what is to come ''Levi, no, don't you dare'' too late, he pokes his fingers into your sides making you burst into a fit of laughter ''L-levi! S-stop!'' you say in between laughs ''One condition'' you gasp for breath ''W-what condition'' he leans forward ''Stay with me'' you wrap your arms around his next ''Of course'' you pull him in for a kiss when you hear coughing you turn to see Eren ''Urm, the commander wants to see you''

You open the door to his office ''You wanted to see me?'' ''Ah, yes please take a seat'' you sit yourself down in the chair staring at him ''Now, let's get down to business about today I'd like to thank you for training with the cadets after getting back I know that you must be tired right now but this is important'' ''Please get to the point'' He clears his throat ''The point? Well I'll make it simple the Military Police have found a new interest in you about your past activities'' you narrow your eyes ''It seems that they have found out some bad things about you, but if you want me to protect you this time I need you to-''

Don't, stop talking.

''In order for me to protect you, you must become mine, and mine only'' 


	10. Chapter 10

'In order for me to protect you, you must become mine, and mine only''

Erwin's words plague your thoughts as you hopelessly toss and turn in bed. Erwin knew of your past and he used it to his advantage in order for him to get his own way in the past you would have followed his order being as naive as you was but now things have changed you had grown and become well aware this time you were not going to give in.

The next morning you knock on Hanji's door she opens it still dressed in her night clothes and her hair tangled ''I need to talk to you'' she lets you in. ''What do you need to talk about?'' she yawns ''It's about Erwin and I need your help'' she raises an eyebrow at you ''Erwin?'' you tell her about the ordeal in the room back at the court and talk you had last night ''I-I didn't know that he, well I didn't think he'd do something like that'' ''Same here Hanji, but now I really need your help I refuse to give in I won't let him'' tears form in the corner of your eyes Hanji pulls you into a comforting embrace ''I'll help you! You are like a younger sister to me and I want to protect you!'' you smile ''Thank you Hanji''

You leave her room feeling better that somebody is willing to help you, Levi can't know what happened he can't know that Erwin kissed you or else he would go on a rampage and that wasn't something you could afford, you sign and run your hands through your (h/c) hair you hadn't really bothered to tie it up, seeing as today you were only going to be working with the new cadets along side Mike and Levi

-Time Skip-  
''Come on cadet use your back leg to support yourself better!'' you had barely been training with them for an hour and already you had taken them down one by one but slowly they had started to improve with your advice ''Listen up! You know as well as I do you can't hand to hand combat with titans but the whole point of it is to build up your strength and stamina, if you want to increase your chances of survival start taking it seriously!'' you dismiss them for a water break ''You seem to be working them to the bone'' you chuckle slightly ''Believe me, this is nothing Levi''  
''Doesn't look like nothing, I didn't know you had a scary side to you'' you pout at him ''Aww did I scare little Levi?'' he flinches at the word little ''You did not just call me that'' ''What happens if I did?'' he smirks slightly and you get a brilliant idea ''Hey cadets! Myself and Levi will demonstrate what real hand to hand contact looks like!''

You both circle around one another his steel eyes fixed on you, he eagerly darts towards you swing his leg out wide, you jump, causing Levi to stumble in the momentum you take this opportunity and spin round roundhouses kicking him in the face he gritted his teeth wiping the blood from the side of his mouth he lunges at you again bring his fist towards your face you tilt your head as his fist grazes the side of your face enough for it to hurt, he used your blunder to his advantage and delivered a punch into your stomach, coughing you step back ''Ready to give?'' he asks this time its you who lunges you upper cut his chin taking the opportunity you kick his legs from under him sending him to the ground, grunting he tries to get up but you plant your boot on his chest ''No, I think it's you that is ready to give''

Swiftly he grabs your ankle pulling it, sending you stumbling but before you fall you back flip landing on your feet before you could recover Levi sends kicks you in the side sending you to the ground, he makes his way over to you, before he can say anything you stand and twirl your body delivering a kick of equal strength into Levi he grunts but stays standing. Fists fly, both of you managing to dodge them Levi grips on to your arm jerking you forward quickly to deliver a kick to his shin again kicking the back of his legs sending him to the ground as he was falling his hand snaked around your waist pulling you down with him you let out a startled yelp as you land face first into his chest.

Both of you lay panting ''My face hurts'' you hear Levi grumble ''I'm sorry'' you lift your face smiling at him you both slowly pull yourselves up ''Was it necessary to kick me in the face'' you laugh ''Yes, yes it was'' you smile before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek ''Now cadets, I hope that from now on I hope you start to take this seriously am I clear'' ''(Y/N)'' you turn to see Eren running towards you ''Eren?''  
''The commander wants to see you''

''Have you considered my offer?'' Erwin asks ''I have'' he stands up and walks towards you, you back up slightly he stops in front of you, his blue eyes meet yours ''Then what is your answer?'' you smile sweetly he returns the smile he cups your cheek leaning closer to your face, you lips are centimeters apart when you push him away his eyes wide...

''I refuse'' 


	11. Chapter 11

After refusing Erwin he no longer agreed to protect you, it was only a matter of time before the Military Police made their way down to HQ to come and arrest you. It was time to make a move, but first you had to tell Levi before that you had to talk to Hanji you knew time was against you yet you were willing to gamble.

Sprinting down the corridor you burst into the dining hall, panting you look up to see confused eyes looking back at you ''(Y/n) are you okay?'' Eren asks ''Fine, do you know where Hanji is?'' ''Last I heard she was with the commander'' you nod, turning on your heel you run down the empty corridors you turn a sharp corner faceplanting into someones chest you back up holding your hands to your face ''God dammit, what you in a rush for?'' you recognize that voice anywhere ''I'm looking for Hanji, have you seen her Levi?''  
''No, you look like something is bothering you, is there?'' you shake your head and flash him a smile ''Nope'' you place gentle kiss on his lips before stepping to the side and running again ''I need to talk to you, I'll come and find you later!'' as soon as you disappear from his view your expression changes from cheerful to pissed.

''HANJI!'' The poor brunette haired woman wasn't expecting you to fly into her full force ''I've been looking for you all day!'' ''I was in a meeting'' you pull her back up ''I need to talk to you'' Hanji walks you to her office you both walk inside and shut the door ''I've refused Erwin, now I don't have much time Hanji the MP's will be here soon and I know it'' you can see the hint of sadness in the brunette's eyes ''Hanji?''  
''Ah, I'm sorry I'm just really worried'' you wrap your arms around her ''I know, I know I'm scared to''  
''Have you told Levi yet?'' you shake your head pulling away ''No, not yet but I'm going to after speaking to you'' Hanji nods ''What's your plan?''

''As soon as the MP's arrive, I'm going to run for it with a 3DMG of course, all I'll need to do is outrun them on the horse and as soon as I can use my 3DMG they'll have no chance in stopping me'' Hanji nods in agreement ''But where will you go?''  
''The underground'' you watch as Hanji eyes widen in fear ''B-but! You know that it's dangerous down there?!'' ''Yes I know, but I'm only going down there to by pass my way into wall Sina, I know someone there than can help me'' Hanji takes one of your hands pulling it towards herself ''What can I do to help?'' ''If I don't get time to tell him, will you?'' she nods you pull her in for a hug ''Thank you Hanji, thank you for everything''

The plan is set with Hanji now all that you need to do is explain to Levi, it isn't going to be easy but it was something that you had to do you had already strapped your gear on you luckily for you it wasn't going to cause any suspicions, people knew that you liked to train alone and at random times. The corridors began to get full, dinner had ended. It had been hours since you had refused Erwin it was only a matter of time you had to reach Levi before they turned up. Gritting your teeth you push past people ''Going training?'' you nod ''Such a dedicated soldier, we need more like you'' you just nod again in return can't these people take the hint that you don't have time to talk?! You increase your pace ''Eren! Have you seen Levi?'' ''He's outside'' you thank him and run.

''Levi, I need to talk to you'' you try to keep your voice as calm as possible ''What is it? You've been acting like a madwoman all day'' you giggle ''I know it's just that-''  
''(F/N) (L/N) by order of the King you are to be arrested and put on trial for your crimes'' you grit your teeth you grab Levi's wrist making a run for the stable ''(Y/N) what the fuck is going on?!'' you stop once you get to the stables ''Do you love me Levi?''  
''Wh-what of course I do'' you pull him down by the collar kissing him fully on the lips ''Please don't think badly of me, go to Hanji she will explain'' you let him go and climb on your horse ''I love you Levi'' you tug your horses reins causing it to rear up onto it's back legs ''Ya!'' the horse breaks out into a sprint you run straight for the MP's you turn your horse at the last moment you glance sideways glaring at Erwin before dashing past him.

It's not long before they are hot on your heels they order you to stop over and over, the fools hadn't even bothered to wear any gear it was all over as soon as you reached the town ''Don't let her get to the town!'' you turn your head to see Erwin, he was working with them to capture you this only made your determination to get away stronger you flick the reins to increase your speed. Two figures zip past you, so they did have people with gear they hid them it's about time they got smarter, but it isn't enough.

You jump from your horse, pulling two blades you kick of a tree spinning and in one swift movement you slice through their cables you land back on your horse with ease, you look back to see Erwin still running with them facing forward the town comes into view soon play time will be over ''CLOSE THE GATE!'' ''DO NOT LET HER THROUGH'' The stationary guard are to startled to act as you sprint past them you look back at Erwin and smirk before jumping of your horse and escaping over the rooftops. It was easy for you to get away, you land in a alley changing your green cloak for a black one, you pull the hood over your head before you make your way underground.

''I'm Home'' 


	12. Chapter 12

-Levi POV-

You stood wide eyed you had no fucking idea of what had just happened one moment everything was fine and in the next breath shit hit the fan clicking your tongue you make your way through the crowded halls everyone had gathered to watch. ''Levi!'' you turn to find Jaeger and his friends run up to you ''What?'' ''What happened to (y/n)'' you sigh ''I don't know, she said she needed to talk to me but the MP's interrupted they came to arrest her'' you watch as there eyes widen and mumbles spread through the group you don't bother to stay, you have a place to go, a place that will give you the answers you needed.

''Oi, shitty glasses'' the brown haired woman glances at you her eyes red she'd clearly been crying ''Ah, I knew it wouldn't be long I guess she didn't get the time to tell you?'' you pull up a chair wiping it down before sitting ''Tell me what?''

''Well, have you ever wondered why she managed to capture you so easily? Or how she knew her way around the underground? Or, how she wasn't fazed by you or your past?'' It was something that you had thought about, but never asked it was almost as if- ''Wait, are you telling me that-?''

''She lived in the underground? Yes that is exactly what I'm telling you'' you stare at her she continues ''You see, (Y/n)'s father was a horrible man he would go out get drunk come back home, he would beat his wife and once he was satisfied he would move on to his daughter. One day, he had beaten his wife so terribly that it caused her to have brain hemorrhaging she died not long after. The death of his wife made him more violent he wouldn't just use his fist, he started using objects like his belt (y/n) suffered horrible scars not just physical scars but psychological and emotional ones too''

''One day, he came home and assaulted her once more only this time (y/n) retaliated she had managed to escape from him but it was short lived he had cornered her in the kitchen this time he was going to kill her, he had stabbed her in the stomach once he had thought he had killed her he drop the knife by her and turned to walk away but (y/n) was still alive she managed to pull herself up and using the knife she attacked her father stabbing him repeatedly killing him'' you said nothing, you just started you didn't know what to say but a pit of anger was growing in your stomach.

''(Y/n) was only eight, she knew what would happen if she told someone that she had killer her father, you see he was a high ranking man for the Sina government, so she fled using the alleyways her injury was getting worse she managed to walk a fair distance until passing out. She woke up, her wound cleaned and bandaged she had managed to survive her ordeal but that was nothing compared to what was going to come''

''The man that had saved her, taught her how to fight he taught her how to live in the underground he had trained her how to use a 3DMG soon she had masted it, by the age of twelve she had become well known by the MP's and they had come up with plans to capture her, but they would all fail. At thirteen she became an assassin killing people for money sometimes in ruthless ways. For her aged she had gain a reputation among the underground but everything changed when she returned to Sina she had been given another contract, another person to kill only this time she wouldn't go through with it, she met a man that owned a bar called Finnian he had managed to convince her to stay with him to stop killing''

''She lived a some what peaceful life for two years until the MP's found out her location so she fled using the maneuver gear, she fled to the underground again escaping the MP's. One day the MP's approached us and asked if we could capture her Erwin took an interest in the case and accepted it he formed a plan. To be honest when I first saw her, he 3DMG skills were superior, far better than those who had been military trained the only way we managed to capture her was because her gas ran out. Erwin spoke to her about joining the Survey Corps and after some debate she accepted. We became close, she became a little sister to me she had fantastic logic and helped me with experiments, but her skills in titan killing were fantastic, in the two years of her being here her kill count is way over 150 including 50 assists''

You finally broke your long silence ''She still smiles after all that'' your statement shocks Hanji ''I lost the ability to be able to smile so freely, but yet she kept hers, tch, the girl is strong I'll give her that'' Hanji smiles at you with her shit eating grin ''You know, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her'' ''What?'' Hanji chuckles slightly ''Yeah, the day you were captured she came storming into Erwin's office she demanded that you join, she said that she would be responsible for your training and for your actions. The reason why she went full out to protect you in the court is because she knew what you were going through''

You leave her office your head swimming she had got full out to protect you, why? Because she was just like you a criminal. ''Please don't think badly of me'' her word played over in your head, no you couldn't bring yourself to think badly of you she was just a girl trying to make up for her past, a past she would of never of had to go through if her shit head of a father hadn't beaten her and drove her to kill him. Your knuckles come into contact with the wall, blood trickles down your hand and onto the floor, she had gone full out to protect you now it was your turn to protect her. 


	13. Chapter 13

''Now remember, cut cleanly if you don't make the cut clean then it will take a person longer to die. Do you understand?'' Your grip of the blade increases you slowly approach the defenceless creature hanging upside now by it's legs it thrashes widely in an attempted to break free you take hold of it's ears to keep it in place your hand trembles ''I-''

''I can't kill it'' you hear footsteps behind you then a searing pain erupts in your ribcage you land on the ground coughing up blood heaving for air tears spill out of your eyes ''Stop crying, from now on the more you disobey me the more pain you will face now I'll teach you how to obey''

To this day, that memory was still so clear. The day your innocence was taken away from you the pain that you felt. That man hurt you in more ways that your father had. Your eyes glanced at the sight before you the underground had never changed it was still a dirty breeding ground for vermin you should know after spending seven years of your life down here it wasn't like you had a choice, no, you did have a choice, you could of ended your pathetic excuse of a life but you didn't, why?, because you are a coward you were and still are scared of death.

''What is it that you are most scared of?'' he asked ''Death''  
''Death huh? Well then the skills that I will teach you will stop that from happening. It's kill or be killed'' the same day he took you to the place where the creature was still hanging, this time you killed it. Slowly as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and soon years you became unemotional.

The streets were littered with people from small children begging to thugs that killed without remorse, you hated it, you despised this place. You never wanted to return here, but it was something that had to happen, you ran away again like you always did. You shook your head to remove the thoughts that swam around in your brain, right now there was one place that you needed to go. You couldn't use your gear not right down it was bring to much attention to you the back alleyways were the quickest but most dangerous route but it was the only option.

The sounds of thugs having their way with the undergrounds prostitutes made it's way to your ears it was only of the only ways females could survive down here.

''Hey there cutie, come with us we can make you feel good~'' You grit your teeth in disgust turning your back and walking away a man snakes his arms around your waist pulling you towards him slowly he traces one of his hands up your inner thigh ''Don't be like that, doing this can make your rich you know'' you felt his tongue trace your inner ear. With a flick of a wrist you pull out your flick knife and drive it into the mans hand, screaming he pulls away you slash his chest over and over to finish you jump on his back driving the knife across his throat ''Scum'

You increased your speed slightly using all your willpower to stop yourself from sprinting it wasn't that you were scared no it was the opposite you could easily take down anyone that stood in your way you just wanted to avoid bringing any unnecessary attention. A tiny figure rushes past you tripping in the process, the child couldn't be any older than ten years old in his hand was a loaf of bread and in the other a small flick knife you could hear angry shouts behind you, pivoting on your heel you spin sending a flying kick into the man's stomach sending him to the ground on his knees you send another kick into the side of his head, you press your boot onto his windpipe ''A grown man chasing down a little kid? How pathetic of you'' you add more pressure the man begins to thrash about clawing at your boot his face slowly turning blue ''Run home kid''

''T-thank you, miss'' you wait until you can not longer hear the kids footsteps before you remove the pressure of his throat, you don't bother looking back you just keep going.

Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent underneath...

That was always what he told you it served you well during the time you had become an assassin he would always take your contracts before sending you off being twelve years old you could easily lure people in before mercilessly killing them/

''(Y/n), you have a new contract'' The man that you was sent to kill was a child rapist and murderer ''Tch, easy'' you thought and you were right all that it took was a small little ''accidental'' bump for you to get his attention he took you to his home which was a big mistake even for your small stature you easily overpowered him tying him to the bed ''How did it feel? When you hurt those kids? Well I'm going to make you pay'' you took your time you muffled his cries with a rag stuffing it into his mouth before you got to work, you made him suffer greatly.

Soon, you gained yourself the nickname ''The Reaper'' for the way you decided when they died and how they died you didn't really care for the name it meant nothing to you. The people you killed were criminals themselves nothing but scum, but what were you to talk? You killed with no remorse they were nothing but a job for you, another task that you had to complete. You had no problems getting around the underground, the 3DMG made it easier for you, you had become highly skilled using it.

The Military police took a high interest in you, they sent squad after squad trying to capture you all to no avail

''That's the 15th squad I've taken down and it's only wednesday'' you mumble to yourself whilst stealing some much needed supplies such as blades and gas before they awoke. ''(Y/n)'' you turned ''Sir?'' ''Why aren't they dead?'' ''There isn't a need to, sir'' Bad idea. ''You disobeyed'' That night he mercilessly beat into your body. His beatings hurt more than anything not even your father beat into like this man did he left you bloody and beaten almost every day, he would cut into the flesh on your back using anything he could get his hands on whenever it be his belt or his cane.

One day he went to far and you snapped, you turned the tables this time it was his turn to suffer. You left, you ran for your life. Not knowing where to go you just ran, somehow you ended up inside wall Sina like you always did you used the back alleys before collapsing.

You stood outside a familiar looking pub pushing open the door your eyes met with a familiar face ''Finny'' his green eyes met yours ''(y-y/n)?, oh my god'' he runs over pulling you in for a warm embrace you let yourself relax ''I'm in trouble Finny, I need your help''

Finnian, or Finny was the man that found you he didn't think twice about helping you. The morning you woke up, he treated your wounds, offered you a job and a place to stay his kindness surprised you at first.

The blade shook as it was held to the man's throat for the first time in years you trembled you straddled his hips as he was sat on the floor the blood dripped from the corner of his mouth from the kick you gave him ''Easy, take it easy I'm not going to hurt you''  
''Y-you, you're-going to hand me in aren't you?!'' slowly he raised his hand placing it over the yours that held the blade gently lowering the floor ''I'm not going to do that, you've had a rough time I can't imagine the pain you have been through handing you in will only make that worse, please let me help you'' you let the blade drop to the floor you stared at the man wide eyed ''I'm Finnian, you can call me Finny if you like. Now you can stay here for as long as you wish I also have a job if you want it''

''(Y/n), my name is (Y/n)'' you stood up ''Sorry for kicking you in the face'' the man lets out a small chuckle ''Don't worry about it, kid''  
You accepted his offer, slowly you got used to being around him he was a nice person something that you were not used to you told him a little about your past he managed to convince you to stop killing. You started to live your life normally for once.

Three years pass, you started to regain some of the emotions that you lost every now and again you give a small meaningful smile in turn finny would hug you tightly spinning you around screaming about how cute you looked. You still kept some of your old habits every now and again you'd come home with cuts and bruises Finny would treat them for you ''(Y/n) How'd you get these?'' you turned your head away ''Men are pigs'' is all you say Finny gets the message ''I see''

''You're working tonight'' you grumbled as Finny finished cleaning and dressing your wounds you both head downstairs ''That's her, that's the girl'' your (e/c) orbs snap in the direction of the sound you recognised who the girl was but not the male ''Ah, Commander Erwin to what do we own the pleasure?'' you stayed silent ''The girl stood next to you, saved one of my members from being assaulted not long ago I came to thank her''

''Cut the crap, what is it that you really want?'' Finny glares at you with his 'I'll get you later' look ''Still as sharp as ever Reaper'' you grit your teeth ''I no longer go by that name'' you spat ''I see, I have a proposition for you''  
''You see, you have angered the Military Police, they know where you are staying they will be here any moment, come with me and join the Survey Corps'' You joined the Corps only to make sure that Finny was kept safe. After a while you realize that you had something, you had the ability to kill titans one after the other. Most importantly you had the ability to save people.

''(y/n) whatever you need, I'll be there to help you. Know matter what'' 


	14. Chapter 14

Never had Levi thought that you had suffered so much in life you acted so normal no matter the situation you could always find a positive somewhere, he hadn't go through half of what you had been through and he was barely able to smile. His boots clicked as he walked down the corridor Erwin and the military police returned empty handed you had escape and were out there somewhere it sickened him knowing that you were going to the underground he knew of the horrors down there but then again so did you.

As soon as Erwin returned an emergency meeting had been called Levi knew what it was going to be about it was obviously going to involve your capture. He sat next to Hanji only him and her knew of your possible whereabouts and were determined to keep it that way.

''As you know Cadet (L/N) managed to escape capture our mission is to bring her back'' Erwin begins ''For our first move we will travel to wall Sina there is a place that she is connected to and there is a high chance that she will be there''

''Erwin (Y/N) isn't stupid, she knows that that will be the first place you will go'' Hanji adds her voice calm ''I know that, she has her hopes pinned on a fact like that so we will travel to Sina everyone in here get saddled up!'' As much as he hate to admit it Erwin was a very smart man but Levi couldn't see his intentions a part of him though that he wanted to help but then again Erwin was going to allow them to take you he also went with them to when you escaped, he had a horrible feeling in his stomach but he had to go along with Erwin's plan.

Levi was sat, ready and waiting on his horse he shot a sideways glance at Hanji she gave a small nod. They didn't have a plan all they knew was that they had to make sure that you wasn't captured he let out a long sigh this was going to be troublesome he also had to not only worry about you but himself one wrong move and he could be set down to rot in jail and he didn't want that.

He found himself pondering over the same questions, why wasn't Erwin protecting you? You were one of the best soldiers that he had both strong and beautiful the ability to be able to take down numerous titans one after the other wasn't a feat to be laughed at, so why wasn't Erwin protecting you? The more Levi thought the more angry he became something wasn't right, something was off something must of happened between the pair of you for something like this to happen.

Upon arriving inside wall Sina a group of Military Police join Erwin leads the group to a pub opening the doors Levi eyes meet with a pair of green ones the male had dirty coloured blonde hair he was stood cleaning beer glasses ''Erwin? It's rare for you to be here, what brings you to Sina?'' so this was the man that took (Y/n) in Levi thought to himself ''You know why I'm here Finnian, now where is (Y/N)?'' Levi watches as Finnian looks at Erwin confused ''Why would she be here? Shouldn't she be with you?'' Erwin shook his head ''No, she escaped after the Military police came to arrest her''

Finnian slammed the glass down on the countertop of the bar ''What the hell do you mean?! I trusted you to look after her!'' Levi was unsure whenever this was an act or if the man was telling the truth ''I did all I could''

''Don't lie to me! I know you did something! Why else would it of taken two years of the Military Police to come and arrest her?!'' Finnian was asking the question that Levi desperately wanted the answers to, Erwin kept his calm demeanor not showing any sign that he was affected by his words ''Finnian I would like you to calm down'' Erwin spoke smoothly ''Calm down? (Y/N) is out there somewhere on the run because you broke your promise! I only trusted her to you because you promised to keep her safe!''

''Commander! It's (Y/N) she's outside!''

Levi pushes past the small army of people he looked up and there you were stood on top of a building there was something different about you your usual happy and cheerful demeanor was gone but what struck him the most was that your eyes were cold and merciless as you down he felt your eyes latch onto his soul. He watched as you pulled a blade from your side and pointed it towards Erwin a smirk crept onto your face.

For Levi this was hard for him to take in he felt his breathing stop the girl that looked down at him wasn't you it was someone else he wanted to scream your name in hopes that you would snap out of the trance but his throat stopped any sort of noise from escaping he grit his teeth he felt his body tremble slightly for the first time in years Levi felt a feeling that he had forgotten. Fear. It hit him hard. It was almost as if you could switch of your emotions. It made him question your feelings for him were they real or just something that you did to make yourself seem more normal. No he was wrong he had to be.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard your name being called ''(Y/N)'' Erwin called out to you, he sounded as if he was pleading for you to surrender you continued to stare down at him your face removed of all emotion as if you were a doll ''Reaper'' at the sound of your old nickname filled your ears Levi watched as your expression changed from unemotional to a look of utter disgust and rage he watched as you pulled a second blade out from your gear

''Let's dance'' 


	15. Chapter 15

This takes place before the events take place in the previous chapter ~*~

I pulled away from him ''(Y/N) What has happened?'' I look up at him eyes filled with rage ''Erwin betrayed me'' Finny lead me both to a chair you take in a deep breath before continuing ''I met someone Finny, someone that I fell in love with and Erwin'' I pause slamming my fist into the table ''He got jealous and ripped everything away from me after I refused to become his, he refused to protect me from the Military Police so I had to flee and leave everything behind''

''Joining the Survey Corps was one of the most dangerous but the best decisions I had ever made it gave me a purpose in life I realized that I could help people and not just hurt. I made friends people that I could trust I started to become 'normal' as people say but now'' I grit my teeth ''He ruined everything''

Finny didn't say anything he sat and listened as I spoke he brought a hand up and rested it on my shoulder ''It dangerous for you to stay Erwin knows that this will be one of the first places you will go, stay the night you need to rest but tomorrow I will support you in every which way I can'' he sighed ''I'm sorry, I wish I could do more'' I nodded ''I understand Finny'' he pulled me in for another hug ''Now, go and rest''

As much as it hurt to say, Finny was right you couldn't stay. I sat down on what used to be my bed before I left - you could feel it. A similar feeling the feeling of being pulled into darkness after joining the Corps I vowed to never let this happen but just like everything else it was a broken promise.

Darkness - Satan's resting place everyday waking up with the feeling that you wished you hadn't, spending every waking hour of the day locked away from the outside work a sense of there being no future in your life always feeling out of touch with the world around you it's a horrible feeling being trapped in the shadows it drives even the most calm and mentally stable person to be slowly chipped and broken down day by day.

I didn't want to returned the darkness was too much this time I knew it would break me completely it would take away the last scrap of humanity that I had left I dug your nails into your scalp taking in deep breaths hoping to keep calm. Realization hit me - I was alone once again; No, no no no! I frantically shook my head I needed to keep calm.

''I've lost everything'' I quietly mumble to myself. All the things I spent building up over the last few years were gone, the friends I made, the bonds, the companions, even Hanji and her batshit crazy experiments and most importantly Levi...

I make the wall your target for my anger repeatedly punching into it until your knuckles bled. The mental anguish that you were experiencing was eating me alive threatening to drag me down. I clean myself inflicted wounds before wrapping them. I tried to rest but you couldn't, constantly I was on edge something didn't feel right.

I paced like a wild animal trapping in a cage your mind going into overdrive something was going to happen at it was to be soon. Until you heard Finny's voice from bellow.

''Erwin? It's rare for you to be here, what brings you to Sina?'' Erwin... I grit my teeth he was fast I'd only been gone a few hours and he had already pinpointed my location my worries turned to Finny if they found out he was harboring me they would not show him any mercy I stood silently by the door listening to their every word.

''You know why I'm here Finnian, now where is (Y/N)?''

''Why would she be here? Shouldn't she be with you?''

''No, she escaped after the Military police came to arrest her''

I heard a slam from what I could make out it sounded like glass hitting a hard surface I grit your teeth in anticipation from the way Finny reacted now would be what would seal his fate.

''What the hell do you mean?! I trusted you to look after her!''

Perfect. His reaction was perfect now I had to find a way of leaving without being spotted I needed to get Finny out of the frame I owed him my life.

I climbed out the window reaching the roof carefully I peered over the edge Erwin had brought a small army with him. I had to think and think fast I could still hear Finny shouting at Erwin I had to make a move and fast. I climbed back down into the back alleyway upon turning the corner I pressed yourself flat against the wall it was a good job I didn't take of my gear or else I would be in serious trouble.

To block myself from view I walked alongside a carriage until I crossed over to the buildings facing opposite of Finny's pub again I scaled the building pulling my hood up before standing in full view on the edge of the roof.

''Commander! It's (Y/N) she's outside!''

I watched as he pushed himself through before standing proudly at the front I smirked at him pulling a blade from my gear and pointing it at him before another pushed themselves through the crowd of people. Levi. I allowed my gaze to settle on him he looked up at me the fear was prominent in his eyes.

''(Y/N)'' Erwin pleaded I continued to look at him the blade still pointed at him.

''Reaper''

Anger flowed through my veins you looked down at Erwin in disgust, rage consumed your body. If this was how he wanted to play then I was going to give him the show of his life I pulled a second blade out holding them strongly again I smirked at him.

''Let's dance'' 


End file.
